


Bottom Jack

by orphan_account



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom!Jack, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/b/O Universe with an Omega Jack. But being the self-centered, always needs to be on top guy he is, he tries to keep it secret. Play it off as an Alpha. Besides, it's hard to find a good top who doesn't look down on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the Way Home

Jack adjusted himself in his seat. Leaning back into the yellow fabric as he took a deep breath. Another glance at the calendar confirmed his worry once again. It was almost that time again. The time when he had to prolong all of his meetings, hold off all scheduled testings, and lock himself up at home.

Jack had never enjoyed being an Omega. It had definitely made working up the corporate ladder a lot harder. None of those asshole Alphas respect an Omega. Why would they? Now that Jack was on the top, he refused to let others see it, keeping it his buried secret the best he could. Pretending to be an Alpha sucked, but it was definitely the worst this time of the season.

His heat was coming, right around the corner, and damn was his heat always a pain in the ass. And, unfortunately, not in the way he wanted. Don’t get him wrong, getting dominated and fucked hard was great. Having an Alpha bury themselves into him, it felt so good. But afterward? It was always a pain. The Alpha’s suddenly acting like they were better than him. It was something that definitely wasn’t worth the sex. Most of the Alphas he’d tried weren’t even that good.

The omega had gotten used to this schedule by now. Sneaking around as his heat flared up. Suppressing every urge inside of him to be ass up, face buried into a pillow. Some thick Alpha’s dick inside of him.

He’d been used to this ever since his last Alpha…. well since they bit the dust.

Jack grunted, pushing that thought into the back of his head as he went back through his files. At least he had a bit longer to finish some of these papers. He would ride the elevator home, then wait out the heat there. It would be easy.

All he had to do was finish his work for the day, check the route back home, then ride the elevator all the way back. Chances where, if he left late enough, no one would be there. He’d get home scotch free. Plus, the fever of it all usually didn’t start until fairly late at night. So everything pointed at him being fairly safe.

Besides, if everything else failed, Jack could always vent some unlucky soul out an airlock.

\------

Seemed like today was going to be a pretty shitty day. Rhys kept working at his desk. scribbling down answers to the papers on his desk. Trying to finish the work that had piled up on his desk.

“Take another break,” Rhys mocked as he kept going, working on another file with a groan. “The work won’t pile up, I promise.” He rolled his eyes as he continued to write. “Dammit Vaughn.”

Rhys was still regretting his decision to listen to his friend. That extra long lunch break could have been spent clearing through these files. If he hadn’t been gone so long, he probably could be done a few hours earlier.

“But nooo,” He mumbled as he worked another paper into the very small finished pile, “We just had to have dessert.”

He took another angry sip from his coffee. The liquid almost grossly cold by this point. “Can nothing just go nicely for me today?”

Diving back into work, it looked like he might finally finish around midnight. The papers on his desk finally thinned out, and the programs on his computer almost completely sorted through. Rhys was excited to go home. Wondering what he’d do once, he’d actually do when he get back.

Probably sleep. If he was being honest with himself. When was the last time he ever did something productive with his free time. And as he packed up his stuff, tossing it in his bag, he wondered, when was the last time he ever got laid. Definitely not anytime soon.

He wasn’t the best Alpha as of lately. But sometimes work really got in the way. Rhys tossed his bag onto his shoulder. Checking over his desk to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything. Nope, he was free to go.

Rhys paused as he walked past the elevator. He really didn’t want to walk all the way home, it seemed like such a hassle at this point. The company man felt tired, shrugging before heading to the elevator.

It was empty, as it usually was at this time of night. He hit the section where his apartment was, watching as the numbers changed before he leaned against the far corner of the elevator. On the edge of just falling asleep there.

The tired employee didn’t even notice as the numbers changed. As the whole thing went off course. Not right away, anyway. He did notice, however, when the numbers were changed out for a big, yellow H.

Everything in him stiffened. He watched as THE Handsome Jack walked aboard. Rhys wasn’t even sure if he saw him at first. His boss pressing against the wall. But there was something extremely odd about him.

Suddenly the smell wafted over him. The heavy, musky smell. It filled up the elevator easily. The small space filled with the smell of an Omega in heat.

The scent made Rhys’ knees weak. He could feel his mouth water as he inhaled the dark scent. It caused all of his senses to go on alert. Never before had he scented an Omega with such a powerful musk. It made Rhys want to leap onto him. Onto Handsome Jack. Would that even be worth the risk? Probably not, he’d probably die for it. Yet… He could barely hold himself back.

Their eyes met for a moment before Rhys slammed into him. His mouth meeting the older man’s in a passionate flurry. Lips winding together in a thick mess. Desperately working at his boss. He took another moment before working his way between Jack’s legs, surprised at how easily his legs spread open for him. His whole body pressed against the other man in a second.

Being this close, the smell was only worse, reaching into every part of the company man and just tugging him closer. Lips working desperately at each other. Rhys could feel how tense Jack’s muscles were under all of his layers. Rhys wasn’t really sure if Jack was kissing back, but, by the way he grabbed at his hips and tugged at his pants, he was pretty sure Jack wanted more.

The next kiss almost took Rhys off guard. Jack’s lips wrapping around his with brute force, gasping and nipping at Rhys’ lips. He could feel himself get hard, gasping as he felt Jack’s large hands move to slide off his pants, working at the buttons.

Pants dropped for a moment, excitement flooding through him as he felt the situation escalating. Jack’s hot breaths working around his mouth in a flash. The older man’s body moving for friction against the alpha.

Rhys paused just a moment to look everything over, and it only made him tent more inside his boxers. Never before would he have ever thought he’d seen his idol like this, panting and hot. So ready for him. It twisted a ball of excitement into his gut.

Rhys grabbed onto Jack’s shoulder, twisting him until the omega’s face was pressed against the wall. His rear reaching back for Rhys to continue on.

“You want this bad, don’t you?” Rhys murmurs, shuddering at the hitched moan he got as a response. The alpha's hands moved down. Working off the older man’s pants. Eventually tugging them down to his ankles.

His hand went to work quickly, working his fingers into Jack’s entrance, slowly moving to work him open. The sounds Jack was already making was driving Rhys mad. He’d never heard an omega make such low growls. Jack’s ass moved back onto Rhys’s fingers as he worked him open.

Jack groaned, butting up against Rhys’ fingers. Panting as his feet flared up more. “C’mon, princess! Are you just going to toy with me all night!”

Rhys shuddered. Turned on by the fact he was in control, but afraid since Jack would probably kill him if he fucked around for too long.

Not hesitating another second, Rhys reached down, removing his hard member from his boxers. His dick springing free, hard and ready to go.

He started to work himself into Jack, pumping in and out of him. Rhys rolled his head back to let out a long moan. Jack was so warm and tight around him, sending warm sensations through his body.

Soft moans escaped his lips as he continued to work at Jack. Pleasure spreading through him in warm waves. Jack’s loud moans sending him closer to the edge. Gasps and ragged breathing from both of them.

Rhys dug his fingers into his hips as he got closer to finishing. Burying himself further into Jack. Guessing by the omega’s sounds, he was close to finishing too. Rhys reached around, wrapping his fingers around Jack’s member, his thumb moving to stroke him.

Another hard thrust into him caused a long, loud moan. Rhys could feel his hand become slick as the older man finished. Though loud whines escaped his lips as he moved to slam Rhys deep inside of him. Rhys let out a loud gasp, the sudden movement causing him to finish deep inside of him. panting and continuing to grind against Jack as he came down from his high.

It felt like a long time before Jack began to move. Pushing Rhys away as he went to scoop up his pants off the floor. Tugging them on once he had the room. Though his movements were sluggish. Rhys hesitated and watched him, pausing to slide his own pants back on.

Rhys was almost taken off guard by the sudden glare on Jack’s face. Rhys backed up as his boss took a few steps forward. He was still intimidating, even if his walk was slumped and slowed.

“Don’t you dare tell anyone about this, got it?” He’d threaten, pointing on of his fingers in Rhys’ direction as he went back to the elevator door. “If you do,” Jack would start, watching as the elevator door would open, “I will kill you.”

Rhys watched as the elevator door shut. He slouched against the wall of the elevator, a hand against the wall to keep him steady. He still didn’t fully understand what had just happened. But there were two things in his mind at the moment.

One, that was the best sex he’d ever had. He’d never met an omega that was so aggressive, nor one that had smelled so strongly during their heat.Two, he was glad he wasn’t going to die for this. Or at least… that he was safe.

For now.

 


	2. Shut Up and Fuck Me

Jack curled up further into bed, tugging the blanket over his head with a low groan. Nothing was really working. Usually the thick toys he had tucked under his bed where enough to get him through his heat. But now? Now it was useless, barely hitting the need that curled up in his stomach. It only left him hungry for more.

And it all was that asshole’s fault from last night. That dick came out of nowhere and now he could barely contain himself. Now he needed the real thing, and lazy substitutes wouldn’t do it for him. Jack really just wanted to forget it even happened. His heat had started earlier that he had expected. He was hoping that he wouldn't get caught. But of course, that asshole had to be tucked into the corner of the elevator.

Who the hell was that guy anyways. Jack felt as if he’d seen him before. But that didn’t make things easier, people walk into his office every day. Jack was pretty sure the only reason he did recognize him at all was he was fairly pretty for an Alpha.

Shit that guy is lucky to still be alive. If he hadn’t done such a… such a good job, Jack would have killed him

Jack crawled out of bed, naked as he walked across the room to his computer. Maybe, just maybe he could look this guy up. See who the hell he was… and maybe bring him back to his home. He’d have to make him swear secrecy on this fact, but Jack has really needed something. And just one round with this guy, getting to finally spend his heat with someone again, it wouldn’t hurt.

Jack’s fingers typed away at the keys as he searched up the employee. Trying to remember specific traits of the man in the elevator. Slicked back brown hair… very slim, lanky little shit. Mismatched eyes but one had been an electric blue echo eye.

Shit, an echo eye? That would make finding this guy a lot easier. He knew those weren’t a very common thing up here. Most of those things still in testing or too expensive for some of these assholes to even bother with.

Jack found the Alpha’s records easily. He moved quickly to jot down the kid’s locations and number. Deciding calling him would be the fastest and most secure way to go through with this. He worked into the echo communicators, pounding in the code urgently.

Excitement boiled in his gut, causing him to whine and shift in his seat. Damn, he was already horny from just the thought of getting this lanky ass Alpha here. He could barely hold himself together as he continued to shift in his chair. Waiting anxiously for the prick to answer.

When the Alpha’s face sprung into view, Jack had to keep himself from wiggling in his chair. And keep himself from turning red. Damn, how can you act tough when you’re this horny?

He watched as the color washed from the other man’s face, tensing up at seeing his boss’ face on the screen, probably. “Hey, Asshole.” Jack started, someone pulling on a slick smirk as he looked the man over, “Get your ass to my house, pronto, capiche?”

He swallowed and nodded. biting his lip slightly as he looked over the phone. “Yes.. yes sir.”

Jack smirked and nodded. “I’ll see you in ten minutes then.” Before he hung up. Hell, he was pretty sure it was a 20-minute walk from the kid’s room to his, but he didn’t really care. Not only was he impatient, but he didn’t want the kid slacking off either.

Jack shifted to stand up, but let off another soft whine. He really couldn’t wait much longer. Every part of his body felt so warm. Jack found himself rocking against the chair, just waiting for Rhys to get there.

Rhys, that was his name. Seemed to fit, really sounded like some middle manager that Jack would forget about after a while. Which was good, since that was the plan.

Jack moved, heading back to his giant bed to wait for the guy. He felt another soft whine escape him without trying to hold it in. Just the slight feeling of his sheets against his skin set him off. This was getting fairly out of hand. Jack groaned as he curled under the blanket again. Groaning at the fact, he had already started getting hard.

It had only been about 11 minutes when the door opened. From the living room, Jack could already hear heavy breathing… Shit, did that asshole run the whole way here? Rhys entered the room, dressed in baggy Hyperion sweatpants and a large zip up hoodie. His hair was a bit of a mess, tussled as if the other man had just gotten out of bed.

Out of all the Alpha’s Jack could have run into, he had to have picked the wimpiest of them all. Yet, maybe that would benefit him more. Easier to get rid of him once he was done.

“Sorry Jack,” Rhys started, still trying to catch his breath. “I tried to get here as fast as I can bu-”

Jack watched as the smell hit him. He could see his knees buckle. Hell, Jack could even see his eyes dilate from it. “Just get your ass over here,” Jack started as he begun to remove the blanket. “I’m sick of waiting, and this is all KILLING me.”

Rhys swallowed and nodded, but he didn’t hesitate before he crawled onto the bed. Inching towards Jack. This time, Jack could pick up the Alpha’s smell as he got closer. Arousal wafting off of him, making it impossible for Jack not to whine. The scent sent shivers down his spine, making him spread his legs more as the other man got closer.

Rhys’ hands worked over him. Grabbing the blanket before he’d go to tug it off. Jack groaning as he watched the Alpha stumble with the blanket, getting it caught on his long ass legs.

“Fuck princess! Can’t you just take off a blanket?” Jack barked, watching as Rhys jumped at the loud response. Watching with both amusement and frustration as the Alpha stumbled with the blanket more.

“S-s-s-sorry sir!” He’d say as he finally tossing it off. Eyes scoping out Jack’s already naked body. Jack saw him swallow, hands lingering over his sides.

“Fuck me already! You asshole!”

Rhys jumped again, pausing before he’d shakily, but quickly, start to pull off his clothes. Impatiently, Jack grabbed Rhys’ pants, tugging them off for him. Glad that he was going commando. Less work for Jack, and it let them get to the point faster.

Jack looked back up just in time to avoid the kiss, batting Rhys’ head away. Man was this kid really getting on his nerves. His body shaking from anticipation, he couldn’t wait any longer. “Listen, Fuck me already. If you delay this any longer, I’m going to- Ahhh.”

The Omega had been cut off as he slid his fingers into him. looking nervous as he slowly started working at him.

“Shit, yes.” Jack moaned at the feeling, moving himself down on them, already trying to get more. A pool of heat was already pooling in his gut. Slowly seeping into the rest of his limbs.

“You’re already so lubricated.” The Omega joked, leaning in closer to start and kiss at Jack’s neck.

“yeah? And? Are you ready to actually do this yet? Because your fingers aren’t nearly enough.”

Jack didn’t wait for a response, this was taking too long. He was already too ready for this. He shifted just enough so he could reach down, moving to roughly stroke the Alpha. Soaking in the series of moans that slid from the other man’s mouth as Jack could feel him grow hard in his hand.

The middle manager huffed before moving in closer. Grabbing Jack’s hand and moving it out of the way. Going for grabbing it by the wrist and pinning it to the bed. He didn’t give it another moment before pressing into the omega. Jack letting out a low moan as he pressed down on him.

Everything had finally started. Jack rocked down on the Alpha’s dick, desperate for the friction as he moaned. Arching his back slightly as the other began to push inside of him further with every pump. The heat pooled in his stomach, pleasure leaking from the one point as it spread through his limbs. finally bringing the satisfaction he needed to get through all of this.

The moans of the Alpha were sending shivers down his spine. Low and wanting, they matched up with Jack’s. The deep, hungry growls of the Alpha as he worked at him drove Jack into a blissful state. It was definitely what was missing with the toys.

No primal growls, no fingernails digging into one of his wrists, forcing him deeper into the bed. How his hips twisting, meeting Jack with hungry movements. Wanting to hear more from Jack, and wanting to completely and utterly dominate him.

Jack let out another heavy moan, thrusting down harder onto him to get more friction. Already feeling the warm sensation spread through his inner thighs. Jack let out an embarrassing amount of whines. Uncontrollable at his point. Coils unraveling in his gut as he could feel himself on the edge. He could feel himself so close to coming.

He wasn’t even prepared when it happened, but damn he definitely wasn’t complaining. He felt as the hot mess was released deep inside of him. Making him feel warm and full. It had been just enough to push him over the edge. Finishing with a loud, gasping moan.

Rhys collapsed onto him, moving and kissing his neck. Softly nipping and sucking at the exposed, warm skin as he started to slowly pull himself out of the Omega’s filled hole. Jack was too busy rolling in the feeling of finally finishing to really stop him, either.

Of course, one time wouldn’t be enough to satisfy him for long. The fever still boiling inside of him. It was all just put on temporary back burners as Jack found himself enjoying being full. Man, it had been a long ass time since he was this full.

Rhys wiggled on top of him. Positioning himself to keep kissing at Jack’s neck. Jack felt as the high ended too quickly, groaning as he became more aware of the idiot moving over his chest. More aware than he’d like to be.

“How long does it take you?” Jack mumbled, wiggling underneath him with a soft sigh.

Rhys paused and looked up, moving to gently trace circles in his chest. What cutsie bullshit. “I dunno, a few minutes. Why?”

“Why? So we can keep going. This doesn’t just end with one easy fuck cupcake.”

“It… It doesn’t?” Rhys looked at him, slightly confused. “Well, I don’t know how long it takes. I- I’ve never marathoned sex before.”

Jack groans and pushes Rhys off, knocking him onto his back before kissing him down. “Figures.” He’d groan as he’d kiss around the Alpha’s dick. “Figures that I’d pull in the most inexperienced, useless Alpha I have ever met.”

Rhys let off a soft moan as Jack kissed at the sensitive area. working his mouth to the top of the still half hard dick. He felt Rhys’ fingers wind through his hair, dragging his nails against the Omega’s sculp.

Jack bobbed his head slightly, sucking in all of the little noises that came from the Alpha’s mouth. Watching as his hips bucked up into him. Savoring the salty taste of it as he continued going at him. He did it for a long period, waiting until he could feel the dick get hard again. But the urge to try and force himself onto it now was almost too much. He waited before he could hear the raspy panting of the Alpha getting close to finishing. That’s when Jack pulled away.

“Wha?” Rhys started Lazily, giving a confused look as he moved away. “Where are you going?”

Jack shrugged, fighting the urge to pant and beg for him to fuck him. He felt like he really needed to work to get what he wanted. “I don’t really think I want you anymore.”

The whine, fuck that whine drove Jack mad. He felt himself barely holding in the panting. He hoped this didn’t backfire. Hoped even more that Rhys took the bait.

The employee’s eyes hungrily watching his boss. Then he lunged. Grabbing Jack as he dragged him across the bed. Twisting him before flipping him face first on the bed. Tugging at his ass before slamming into it.

Jack could barely hold himself up. Sparks flying in his head as Rhys aggressively pound into him. He panted, lapping at the feeling of his dick pounding against his prostate. Sending sparks everywhere. Lighting up every part of him. Grinding back against him as he needed more.

Jack relished in it when fingers wound through his hair. Tugging against his sensitive scalp. Dragging at such sensitive parts as Rhys pounded into him. He could feel Rhys swell up, knotting as he dug his way into his ass.  

Jack could almost get off on just this. Sinking into the feeling of about to be filled again, even more than before. Rutting up harder as more blasts of pleasure shot through him. One hit him so hard he was seeing stars. Feeling it as he finished hard. Whining and whimpering as he buried his face into the pillow, trembling as Rhys continued to pound into him.

Rhys filled him up, slamming in deep and letting Jack just roll in the feeling. Savoring the warm feeling that spread through his body. Everything going limp as he seemed to forget where he was, curling up from pear pleasure, head buzzing from it all.

He could feel Rhys shift around next to him Though Jack wasn’t aware enough to stop him from curling up to his back. Moving to gently wrap an arm around the Alpha’s waist.

This feeling, this was good. This is how Jack should feel after trying to take care of his heat. It was utter ecstasy as his head spun. Muscles relaxed and heart racing. This was how he should feel when he needed to do his mating. Full and warm.

And this, this would only be the start.

 


	3. A Week of Absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Hey Hey! Another Chapter! Sorry, I need to update a lot of my fics lately, But I have a lot of end of the semester crap coming up, so I can't guarantee they'll be done soon...
> 
> Anyways this chapter contains:  
> Sex Sex Sex

There was something warm next to him. The soft rise and fall of someone else close to him… something he hadn't felt in what seemed like forever. Rhys wrapped an arm around the other body, the skin warm to the touch, and he pulled it closer. The skin on skin contacts sending warm sensations through his skin.

It definitely was nice. The smell of the omega that was wrapped in his arms rushed over him slightly. Sending small shivers down his body and alerting his senses. The smell of the other man’s heat was still present. Even if it wasn't as strong as the night before.

Rhys shifted, curling around the warm body, enjoying the surprisingly soft body of the omega. Well, surprising for Jack. Most omega’s had soft parts. A layer of fat that gave them just a little more… cushion. But for big bad Jack, it was a surprise. He had on so many layers. He'd always thought Jack would be… Muscular. But to be fair, Rhys had never taken Jack for an Omega. He'd always given off such an overpowering attraction. Most people on Helios had probably taken him for an Alpha.

At least this makes his attraction to him a lot more… reasonable. He'd always been teased by his friends for having such an ‘obsession’ with another Alpha. Though Rhys would barely consider it an obsession. A few posters and collectors items wasn't an obsession, it was an admiration.

Jack shifted in his grasp. His back pressing up against Rhys as he started to wake up. Rhys loosened his grasp. Allowing more moving room for his temporary mate.

Jack's limbs stretched, tensing the muscles for a moment before pressing back onto Rhys. A long yawn stretching from the older man's jaw. Rhys could see a slightly confused look crossed his face at the other man's body.

“Right,” Jack mumbled as he rolled over though he stays close to the Alpha’s body. “I forgot you still be here.”

Rhys smirked, kissing behind the Omega’s ear and running his palm down his chest. “Aw, you think I'd leave after all that?”

Jack scoffs though Rhys could feel his body lean towards the touch. “You're pretty full of yourself, aren't you.”

Rhys chuckles and kisses the back of his neck, the close contact making the hormonal smell even easier to pick up. “Not at all.”

That certainly got a laugh out of Jack. Almost too much of a laugh. “Well, today we’re going to he having a lot of fun. Yesterday we barely did shit.”

Rhys snorted and moved to kiss Jack, only to get a palm in his face as he was shoved away. “Listen kiddo, I will destroy you.”

The threat did boil some fear in the pit of his gut. But hey, he was probably going to die from this anyways.

“I thought destroying you was my job?”

Jack scoffed, rolling away and sitting up. Stretching as he waited for the other to get up. “Let's eat something, then, we're going right back to the good shit, that way I can get rid of you as soon as possible.”

Rhys held in a snort, watching as his boss strolled from the room, heading to somewhere else in the penthouse. Rhys followed behind, and couldn't help the grin that stretched over his face. This all felt like a game. One that might get him killed at the end, but it felt worth it in the moment. Every bit of this filled him with pools of excitement. Bubbling up to a great amount of attention and raw playfulness. He seemed to feel pretty lucky that he'd had to work so late.

It only took a few minutes for the two to grab a quick breakfast, Jack refusing to leave the room at all costs. The effects of his heat slowly taking him over again. Causing him to want to get everything done quickly. Jack's heat was getting to Rhys too, the middle manager was not even realizing how close he hung to the CEO, hovering over his shoulder, sticking close and briskly running his hands over his hips.

Now that breakfast was out of the way, something kicked in the back of his head. Watching Jack leaned against the counter, facing away as he tried to put a few things away. Rhys pressed against Jack's warm back. Feeling skin pressed against skin. The warm sensation sending warm sensations through his body. Fingers clenched at the Omega’s hips. Rhys grinded up against Jack's ass, a short moan escaping him as he did so.

“Shit!” Jack growled, twisting before shoving Rhys off. “You wait until I’M ready! Got it?” Rhys paused before trying to approach again, which only resulted in another shove.

Jack growled and slammed Rhys against one of the counters. His surprisingly large hands wrapping around the Alpha’s throat. Digging his fingers into his windpipe. Blocking off all breathing.

“Listen here fuckwad! I'm in control of this! Not! You! You do what I tell you, when I tell you, got it?” Jack squeezed tighter at the lack of a response, shaking Rhys gently with another growl. “Do you hear me?”

Rhys didn't hesitate a moment. The reaction was… strange. Almost as if it was more on instinct than anything. Suddenly forcing Jack back, somehow getting the hand off his neck, twisting his boss back over the counter, and ramming his crotch against the Omega’s ass.

Jack moaned as a response, bucking up against Rhys, but Rhys responded just as quickly. Digging his fingers through Jack's hair, tugging his head up as his free hand forced his hips down.

“Don't worry,” Rhys purred, grinding against his hips with a grin. “I know exactly how you want this.”

Rhys grinded up against Jack more, both of them still naked from the night before. Rhys could also see the rough nature of this was getting Jack along just fine. Rhys moved to roughly work Jack open. Kicking at his heels to spread the CEO’s legs for easier access. Working his fingers into him with a rough pace. Working him open and soaking up the moans that came from the Omega’s mouth. All of them obviously escaping as Jack was probably trying to force them down.

Rhys almost purred at the sight of it, continuing to work him open, feeling him grow slick and wet as he worked. “There we go, what a good omega.”

That got another growl out of Jack. His spine curling up a bit, arching against Rhys steady movements. Rhys just pulled his hair harder as a response. “Don't work Jack, you'll get what you want soon enough.”

“You cocky little sh-”

Rhys cut Jack off, pressing into him and watching as the insult turned into a long, drawn out moan. He could already feel the grin on his face at the reaction. It felt good to be so… in power.

Rhys kept going, pumping roughly in and out of Jack, working into him hard. Jack's long, stretched out moans really made it for him, hearing the way Jack would gasp when his dick would graze against the other man's sweet spot. How his hands clawed at the counter. Enjoying how every time he pulled Jack's hair, he moaned louder. It was exhilarating. He'd never felt so stronger dominant over an Omega. Hell, he'd never had the urge to dominate someone so badly. That urge probably coming from the fact he'd never been so infatuated with someone.

Rhys tugged Jack closer, moving to kiss at the hot flesh of his shoulders. Flushed and red. He could feel his senses bubbling. Stomach churning from pure lust and desire. The need to overtake Jack. The need to keep going. And just small, little pins of wanting to keep him.

With a sudden surge, Rhys bit into Jack's shoulder. Causing a gasp and shudder. Roughly rutting back against Rhys with a whine that would probably be embarrassing later.

Rhys bit down harder as he finished. Pressing in deep as he hit his climax inside of Jack. Filling him up with a satisfied groan.

Jack seemed a bit wrecked underneath him, but obviously this wasn't going to be over for long. The two carrying on like this most of the day. Only stopping to sleep.

Everything continuing on the rest of Jack's heat. A good week of this feeling of control, it was honestly so new to Rhys. Being able to handle the situation. Being able to press someone down into the sheets. To get rode like he was all that. Rhys was pretty lacking in the dominance department, especially for an Alpha. But to be frank, he'd never been a very good one. Until now. Or at least. He'd like to think so. The way Jack moaned at Rhys’ fucking. And once, hell, once he even begged Rhys to keep going. Damn… that was almost too much.

But, when the week finally came to close, Rhys was disappointed to wake up and being promptly kicked from the President suite of Helios. Riding down the Elevator in the clothes he'd almost forgot even existed in the past few days. The ride back was lonely almost. Cold and empty after the week of warmth. After a few minutes, Rhys was honestly surprised he wasn't dead. He'd been pretty sure Jack was going to kill him after. Rhys liked to imagine that he got to live because he was just such a good Alpha.

Yeah… yeah that had to be the reason.

Rhys headed home, riding the elevator back most of the way, and pushing through the morning crowd on his way home. With a bit of time actually away from Jack, he actually started to think of other things. For one, he had missed a whole week of work. Fuck. Well, now he kind of wished he was dead. No idea how he was going to explain that. He had sworn he wouldn’t tell anyone of Jack being an Omega. So… what was next? Hopefully he didn’t lose his job for this… though, thinking back on it, felt a little worth it.

As Rhys opened the door to his house, another realization crossed his mind. This whole time, Vaughn had no idea where he was. It became obvious to him the second Vaughn sprang up from the couch the second the door opened.

“Where have you been?” He asked, walking over to meet Rhys at the door. Panic all over his face, but it was slowly being replaced with relief. “Man, I thought you were dead!”

Rhys snorted a soft chuckle, crossing his arms as he tried to settle down his friend. “Nah, but I might be after how much work I’ve missed.”

Vaughn shook his head, pacing back into the house. “Bro I thought you were dead because they were saying that Handsome Jack sent an excuse for you not to be in work.”

Rhys snorts a small smile. “Aw, how nice of him to give me a few days off.”

“Bro, seriously.” Vaughn stopped, and the worry on his friends face made Rhys’ smile go away. “What happened to you? I’ve been trying to find you for a whole week? I thought you were dead!”

“I- Man, bro, I’m sorry, I would have called and told you if I could, but… I..” He felt a little cornered. Mad he had worried his friend so much, but he really couldn’t tell him too much of what had happened. Not without jeopardizing Jack’s rage. “I can’t go into details, but I spent some personal time with Handsome Jack.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Vaughn questioned, taking a step back towards his lanky friend. “I know you admire the guy, but what would you have to do with him that would take a whole week with no breaks, no leaving, no heading home just-” Vaughn stopped mid-rant, taking in a deep breath before his whole face scrunched up. “Bro, you smell purely like sex.”

Rhys couldn’t help but snort a laugh at that. “Do I? Well, that’s not much of a surprise.”

Vaughn stared at him for a bit longer. Eyes squinted as if this new view might help him solve this puzzle of a friend he had. But Vaughn wasn’t stupid, probably picking up all the scents off of Rhys. Figuring out what exactly had went on. Hopefully his friend figuring shit out didn’t count as Rhys spreading Jack’s secret.

“But… Everyone knows Jack’s an Alpha. Hell he basically spews Alpha scents everywhere.” Vaughn tried to reason as Rhys sat him down, telling him a bit of what happened, but leaving out the hot, sexy details that he knew his friend never wanted to hear.

“That’s what he wants you to think. I think he’s got fake pheromones to hide the fact he’s an Omega.”

“But… why the hell would he want that?”

“Well, it’d be hard to rule over this place with an iron fist if everyone knew you were an Omega. No one would respect you. They’d be too busy trying to fuck him.”

Vaughn grimaced, but nodded. “Guess that’s a good point.”

Rhys nodded, crossing his arms slightly before remarking. “It was one of the best weeks of my life.”

“Think it’ll happen again?”

Rhys shrugged before pushing himself off the couch. “Probably not… He could probably find a better Alpha than me.”

Vaughn nodded, obviously not disagreeing on that one. “Yeah, that’s probably true.”

Rhys shrugged off the slight insult. He had started it. With another shrug, he headed towards the bathroom. “Well, I’m in desperate need of a shower now, so I’ll see you in a bit.”

“It’s about time,” Vaughn called after him. “you stink!”

\---

Jack tossed and turned in bed. No matter how he had tried to lay, no matter how many blankets he laid over himself, it never felt warm enough. This pitiful bullshit he thought he’d gotten past. He’d lost these long, tiring nights a while ago, so why were they coming back?

He knew what the cause had been. Needing a specific body close to him at all times, holding him in their arms. Kissing behind his ear and touching his skin. Feeling it flare underneath their touch.

Needing it to knock away thoughts that always seemed to soak into his mind with evil intent.

But his last Alpha had died a while ago, long enough for his body to adjust to the lack of heat. He’d been able to mimic the feeling with heated blankets enough before. He’d been able to replicate the feeling of a bonded, dead Alpha a long time ago, his body soon letting go of the need to have them close, due to the fact they didn’t exist anymore. That was the hard way to end a bonding. Maybe one of the only ones.

But why was he feeling this need again. And that’s when a wave of worry washed over him. He’d never wanted to go through this again. The warm sensations, the petting, the need for soft breathing near him. Not after before.

Jack hated being an Omega with every bit of his body. Every part of himself hated it. The things it came with, the pain it’s caused him. It caused rage to boil in his gut, with no specific place to vent it all out. This isn’t how this was supposed to happen.

Jack was never supposed to bound again. He hadn’t wanted to ever deal with the factors that come along with it. Being… attached to another human being was too much for him. It was too hard to work with, too hard to focus on everything else. Too painful when they inevitably died and left him here all alone.

But there was a chance, one that Jack truly hoped was what was going on. That it was a false alarm. That his body was just taking a heavy toll. That the recent binge was making his body miss all his old Alphas.

Jack growled quietly, hoping that he’d never bond with anyone ever again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know if I'm going to do more with this any time soon, but I do really like the idea. 
> 
> Also you can find me as FriendZoneFever on Tumblr.
> 
> Comments appreciated! I always love to see what you guys think! I also don't mind if you message me on Tumblr.


End file.
